Just Fine
by IrelandInIrish
Summary: Lucas picked Riley and that was Just Fine with Maya...or was it?


He picked her, and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as she watched him link his fingers through hers, as he draped his jacket over her shoulders, as he gently brushed long strands of brown hair from her face. He picked Riley and that was just fine with Maya.

…

"So we're going to Topanga's after school to study right?" Zay checked, hoisting his backpack further up his shoulder as the group navigated the school hallways. "Because I have an English quiz tomorrow I am in no way prepared for".

Lucas rolled his eyes, a playful grin on his face "Are you ever ready for a quiz in class?" he teased.  
"Well I'm surprised you ever pass anything these days, what with your eyes permanently glued to little miss sunshine over there" Zay retorted, nodding to Riley who beamed back, chuckling good naturedly.

"I'm going home" Maya stated quietly, pulling her own bag onto her shoulder "I don't feel like it tonight guys sorry".

"Maya?" Riley began with a concerned frown "We always study together...Even before you started to study, you still sat with me while I did".

The blonde smiled weakly at the memory, until her eyes were drawn to Lucas' hand clutching Riley's. It was then that Maya tore her eyes away "Not tonight Riles...See you tomorrow". With that she was gone, following the hoards of kids out the double swing doors and into the sunlight outside.

"Okay? That was weird" Zay observed "Anyone else think that was weird?"  
"It was" Farkle sighed, tilting his head slightly "It's like she's not...Maya anymore"  
"Well should we go after her?" Lucas asked in confusion "Does she want us to go after her?"  
"Women...the biggest mystery of them all" Zay whispered eerily.

Riley still had her gaze fixed on the doors which Maya had left through "She doesn't want us to go after her, she needs to be alone, I know Maya...C'mon let's go".

…

He picked her and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as she screwed her eyes shut and pictured them at Topanaga's right now, him carrying her books, pictured him testing her on quiz questions, pictured him giving her a long hug and maybe a gentle kiss when she got one right. He picked Riley and that was just fine with Maya.

...

"So what happened yesterday?" Riley asked quietly as she watched Maya sketch the boys fooling around.

"What did happen yesterday?" the blonde bluffed, her pencil leaving gentle marks across the page as she drew.

"You left, you ran off, you seemed...upset?" Riley questioned, placing a hand on her friend's arm "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine" Maya insisted, then she paused. Maybe now was the time, maybe if she just talked to Riley about what she thought then maybe just maybe her head and her heart wouldn't hurt so much all the time.

She opened her mouth when Lucas came jogging over for his water bottle. Instantly the girl clammed up and returned to her drawing.

"You guys alright?" Lucas smiled down at them, sweat lining his forehead.  
"I…" Riley glanced back to Maya in concern "I guess so" she said finally with a smile of her own.  
"Glad to hear it" he chuckled, placing his bottle back down "What're you drawing there shortstack?" he inquired, leaning over to look at her sketch.

Maya's head snapped to attention and she struggled to hide the heat swarming her face. Farkle and Zay were in the picture just fine, but Lucas...She drew him so much more defined, he stood out on the page and it was clear to her as an artist that she had spent much longer drawing him than anything else on the paper.

However Lucas himself just smiled, straightening up with an "It looks good" before jogging back to the boys.

A now flustered Maya began to gather up her pencils "I have to go, Mom will be waiting for me, Shaun's coming over"

"Dad didn't say Shaun was in town" Riley grinned "Hey maybe you should give him and your Mom some alone time?" she raised her eyebrows at the blonde who froze with a look of horror on her face.

"Ew, Riles gross" she shuddered, stuffing her pad under her arm "I really do have to go, say bye to the guys for me?"

Without even waiting on a response she was gone, taking off across the park, her blonde hair swinging behind her. As she reached the gates she opened up her sketchpad and neatly tore out the page she'd been working on. With one more glance down at 2D Lucas, she screwed it up and tossed it in a nearby trashcan before heading out onto the sidewalk.

…

He picked her and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as she saw him laugh at her sweet innocent nature, as she saw him take her off to the movies or to dinner, as she saw him reach for her hand when the subway or sidewalk got busy. He picked Riley and that was just fine with Maya.

…

"You've barely been around us lately" Farkle told Maya as they wandered the library together.  
"I've been busy" she hummed, running her fingers along a row of old hardbacks.  
"Too busy for your friends?" the boy asked in disbelief.  
"I'm not too busy for my friends, I'm too busy for…" _Lucas and Riley constantly making eyes at each other?_

"Just busy" she said finally, heading over to a section on her own.

Farkle followed her, his hands sliding into his pockets as he walked "They're worried about you, you know?"

"Nobody has to worry about me" Maya insisted nonchalantly  
"Yes we do" Farkle argued, his eyebrows knitted in worry "Something's changed Maya"  
"Things change all the time Farkle...that's life" she shrugged.

The boy shook his head at her "Where did you go? You used to be so...so…"  
"So what?" the blonde challenged, rounding on him "So happy? So positive? So full of hope? Oh no no no Farkle...that's not me that's Riley, and in case you haven't noticed, that's the person that people want in their lives!"

Farkle's eyes widened at this outburst, as Maya clamped her lips shut, angry tears welling in her eyes.

"Maya?..." Farkle began, reaching out for her, but she flinched away.  
"I'm fine, I have to go" she mumbled, picking up her books and fleeing before she could say anything else wrong.

…

He picked her and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as he got angry on her behalf, as he got protective on her behalf, as he got worried, scared, jealous, or any other emotion on her behalf. He picked Riley and that was just fine with Maya.

…

"Riley thinks you're avoiding her"

Maya looked up to see Lucas leant against the wall, arms folded, looking at her with a frown.

"Well I'm not" she shrugged "So sorry huckleberry, looks like your detective days are done"  
"Why are you doing this?" he shook his head "Whatever's wrong with you, and we know something's wrong, you cover it up with sarcasm or jokes."

Maya let out a sigh and chucked down the magazine she had been pretending to read. "Go ahead, tell me I'm a terrible friend, and I'll get back to my afternoon."

"You're not terrible, you're one of the best friends I know" Lucas stressed "That's why I don't understand why you won't let us be the same to you."  
"Because you can't help me with anything, especially you" Maya blurted watching Lucas' face fall.

"I don't understand" he whispered "Are you mad at me? What did I do?"  
"Absolutely nothing" Maya told him, barging past him and knocking his shoulder in the process "And maybe that's the problem" she added in a quieter voice before she walked away and left him on his own.

…

He picked her and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as she watched them sit away from her, as she watched them alternately glance over at her, as she watched them whisper between themselves not so subtly. He picked Riley and that was just fine with Maya.

…

"Blondie, may I sit?" Zay slid onto the bench beside her not bothering to wait for a reply "What's up with you?"

"Maybe I'm just tired of people asking me what's up?" Maya replied smoothly "What do you want Zay?"

He paused for a moment, casting a look back over his shoulder to where the others were sat "I err...may have been told to come over here" he admitted, at least having the decency to look sheepish.

Maya rolled her eyes and spun round on her seat just in time to see the others hurriedly pretend to look busy.

"Well then you've done as you're told, you're over here, mission accomplished" the girl drawled, spinning back round.

"I know we haven't known each other long" Zay began softly "But even I know that this isn't Maya, this isn't who you are. You're a feisty little fireball not this angsty bundle of...whatever emotion this is" he gestured around her with his arms "Just think about that okay?"

With that he slid to his feet and took off back across the canteen to the others. Maya's face burned as she sensed them all staring at her. She stabbed at her lunch dully with her fork, before pushing her tray away and storming from the room.

…

He picked her and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as she spraypainted the outer wall of the school, as she tipped over bins and benches, as she kicked her way through flowerbeds. He picked Riley and that was just fine with Maya.

…

The police were here, she'd been reported almost instantly and now Maya was sat in the principal's office, her red stained hands clasped on her lap.

"I don't think you understand the damage you've caused young lady" she was chided and warned and threatened until all this just became a blur of words.

Beside her, Katy and Shaun sat holding hands and both looking equally concerned.  
"Baby girl why would you do this?" her Mother asked softly "Talk to me"  
"Because I'm a feisty little fireball...Because I'm too damaged to be loved...Because this is exactly what everybody expects from me!"

By this time the blonde was on her feet and full on yelling, who she was yelling at, she was unsure. She let out a sigh and lifted her head to meet the principal's "May I please wait outside?" she requested "I need some time to think".

"That you do" he agreed "Very well, outside, but no further. I'm not done with you Miss Hart".

Maya nodded shortly, turning and flinging open the door, being met instantly by 4 faces of pure worry and concern.

"You got what you wanted Zay" she told them "Maya's back, this is who I am and I don't need any of you."

She breezed past them, stopping only when a hand enclosed round her wrist. Him.

"This isn't Maya. Not the Maya I know and love" Lucas said firmly, letting go of her.

' _Love' She scoffed, he didn't love her. That was the point. She's unlovable._

"Gee Huckleberry thanks for the warm fuzzy feeling but I don't need it, so I'm gonna Ha Hurr my way out of here and bid you a good darn day"

The Texan accent drawled from her lips as she tipped an imaginary hat at them before taking off down the hall.

"Maya!" Riley yelled after her, running a few steps "You can't just leave...You'll be expelled for sure"  
"Yeah the police are here, this is serious, you're not thinking straight" Farkle agreed.

Maya grinned around at them all, despite the ache in her chest "I'm thinking just fine, I'm out of here, so long high school" with that she was gone.

…

He picked her and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as she made her way down to the subway, as she joined the long queue for the ticket barrier, as she prepared to run away. He picked Riley and that was just fine with Maya.

…

"Maya!"

The girl looked up, her blood running cold at the familiar voice.

Him.

Lucas appeared panting and out of breath as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the line.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded "You trash the school and now you're running from the police?"  
"Oh please it's not like I killed anybody" she snorted, avoiding his eyes.

"You're killing me!"  
She froze, his hands on her face directing her chin up till she had no choice but to look at him.  
"You're killing me" he repeated breathlessly "I can't lose you you're too important, and I don't understand why you won't talk to us, why you won't sit with us, why you keep running away from us"

Maya failed to hide the red flare on her pale cheeks and she swallowed hard.  
"I...Riley...You" she stuttered out, angry at herself for not being able to come up with a spunky reply.

"Me and Riley?" Lucas asked in confusion  
"You picked Riley because I'm unlovable" Maya told him firmly "And that's just fine with me" she pulled away from him and made to join the ticket line again.

"Are you serious?" the boy whispered, dodging in front of her to block her way "You're not unlovable Maya, I love you!"

"Don't say that! You don't get to throw that word around like it's a piece of freaking confetti!" she screamed at him and he looked shocked.

"I'm not throwing it around...When have I ever said it to Riley?"  
Maya stopped "You...you haven't?"

"I know you stepped back...And I was just so relieved that the decision had been made for me that I went with it. But in my heart I knew it was wrong...It's you Maya, it's always been you".

He had drawn closer as he spoke and now his forehead was resting on hers. She let out a shuddered breath and he took her shaking hands in his.  
"It's okay" he assured her "It's gonna be okay"

"Is it?"

They sprung apart to see Riley watching them, tears in her eyes and her fists clenched. Farkle and Zay were either side of her looking equally shocked.

"Can we not do this here?" Farkle pleaded, sensing everyone staring at them.  
"Fine" Riley agreed "Bay Window. Now."

…

He hadn't picked her and that confused Maya. She told herself this as they entered the Matthews' apartment, as they piled into Riley's bedroom, as they settled in the bay window. He hadn't picked Riley and that confused Maya.

…

"You like Maya" Riley stated, her arms folded as she stared straight ahead.  
"I do" Lucas sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "It's confusing, I get that, I-"  
"-Stop talking" Riley demanded, shocking everyone with her abnormally forceful tone.

"Riles" Maya began sadly  
"And you! You're supposed to be my best friend! You couldn't handle the fact he picked me!"  
"It wasn't real Riley" Lucas told her gently "I just saw an out and I took it, it was wrong I'm sorry"

Zay whistled at the tension, earning a glare from Farkle who was watching intently.

"Why did nobody tell me?" the brown haired girl sighed  
"I didn't know...I tried to stay away" Maya struggled to speak  
"You were still trying to step back?" Farkle asked  
"It was for the best" she shrugged.

"No!" Lucas got to his feet "This isn't fair" he turned to Maya "When are you gonna take something for yourself? When are you gonna stop putting everyone first?"

She too clambered to her feet "My main goal is to make sure that that little goofball there is happy" she pointed to Riley who looked shocked "And she isn't very happy right now, so I've failed".

Lucas rounded on the brown haired girl "Will you say something? Please! Just tell her she hasn't failed!"

Riley got up and stood between the two "Maya, I...I don't know what to say"  
The blonde shrugged, "You don't have to say anything Riles, just be happy?"

With that she began to climb out the window, Farkle leaned out "Where are you going?"  
"Away" she smiled round at them "This was always my plan, I talked it through with my Mom and she agreed to let me go and stay with Dad for a while."

"We talking about Kermitt?" Zay smirked and Maya shot him a look though there was a watery smile on her face.

"Maya are you crazy? Your Dad isn't good enough for you! He doesn't deserve you!" Riley protested.  
"She's right" Lucas said desperately "Maya just think about this?"

"I've thought about it" the girl said sadly, stopping as her phone beeped. She pulled it out and read the screen "I'm suspended till the end of the year" she told them "Perfect timing right?"

"Wrong" Riley argued, crawling onto the window seat past Farkle "All of this is wrong, we let a boy come between us, you didn't go for what you wanted, what you _needed_ , and now I've lost you!"

Maya reached through the window to stroke her best friend's cheek "You'll never lose me Riles" she promised "I'll be back before you know it, and we'll call and text all the time, but right now I have to go".

She smiled round at them, though Lucas had turned his back to the window and had his hands on his head.

"Bye guys" Maya whispered, squeezing Farkle's hand before she turned and disappeared down the fire escape.

…

He had picked her and that was hard for Riley. She told herself this as she looked round at the group sat silently in her room, as she watched him bury his face in his hands, as she watched him repeatedly check his phone. He picked Maya and that was hard for Riley.

…

"Go"

The three boys in the room looked up as Riley got to her feet and stared down at Lucas.

"What?" he frowned "Riley-"  
"-go" she said again "If you run, you'll catch her before she gets on the subway".

Lucas stood up "Riley...are you...are you sure?"  
The girl sighed "It hurts, but I can't lose you both so just...go and get her okay?"

The Texan boy hugged her tightly, saluting Farkle and Zay before he tore out of the apartment at full speed.

"Please don't be gone yet, please don't be gone yet" he breathed, dodging the crowds of people on the sidewalk as he headed for the subway.

At long last he skidded to a halt in the station, his heart sinking at the long queue for the ticket barriers.

"C'mon moral compass" he told himself "Time to the get the girl". With that he launched himself up and over the barrier at ease, ignoring the shouts behind him as he lost himself in the mass of people approaching the platforms.

As he pushed his way to the front he was just in time to watch the train pull away from the platform and speed through the tunnel out of sight.

Lucas let out a yell and kicked at the wall behind him, before slumping down to the ground and running a hand through his hair.

"Wow Huckleberry, who yanked on your chain?" a teasing voice floated through the noise.

Lucas' head snapped up and he let out a laugh of relief "Maya...you're here?"  
"Gee you're observant" she chuckled, taking a step back as he stood up.

"No" he told her "No more of that"  
Maya frowned "What're you talking about Sundance?"  
He pulled her close to him "No more stepping back" he murmured, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers.

As the crowd gathered on the platform began to disperse, Riley and Farkle and Zay were stood watching the scene intently.

"Looks like he made it" Farkle said looking down at Riley "You okay?"  
"Yeah" she felt him squeeze her shoulders as Zay did the same to her hand "I'm actually okay".

…

He picked her and that was just fine with Maya. She told herself this as he linked his fingers through hers, as he draped his jacket over her shoulders, as he gently brushed long strands of blonde hair from her face. He picked Maya and that was more than just fine.


End file.
